The Last Hope 1: Leia's Ascension
by wildchartermage
Summary: During Palaptine's rule, Vader had snatched Luke to the dark side. The twins never met each other.As Ben and Yoda feared, the galaxy must hope for their last hope: Leia Organa.This is part one of the series, and full lengh summary is inside.
1. Alderaan's Destruction

_The Last Hope: Part One: Leia's Ascension_

By Wildchartermage

AN: Hey guys! Sorry for disappearing for about a month! I had midterms (thank god, it's over now), projects, and studying to do. Now, it seems like I have some spare time to write now. I know I should be doing my other story, _The Empress, Jedi, & Sith_, but I just want to write this story.:) Enjoy this chappie.

Disclaimer applies too. I'm not going into those boring details, where you already know. Why repeat it when I should be typing my story?

**Question for you:**

In the future, if I do not update very much (likely), and when I update, I think when you read a new chapter from me, your memories may be hazy about the previous chapters. So I guess it irritates you that you had to go back and skim through the story to "get" the story before reading a new chapter. (Same thing for me). Tell me:

1) Does the summary of the previous chapter help you? (Or otherwise, I wouldn't put summaries in each chapter).

2) Is any other way I can help you remember the previous chapters better?

_Summary of The Last Hope Series:_ After killing Palaptine, Vader is now the emperor of the Empire and Luke is his heir to the Imperial throne. Rebellion is crushed, but still survives to continue to fight the Empire and its new emperor. Before that, Vader had ensnared Luke to the dark side when he ran away from Tatooine to join the Academy to be a pilot. Since Luke had fallen to the dark side, as Obi-wan and Yoda feared, the galaxy and Rebellion must hope for their last hope: Leia Organa.

_Summary of The Last Hope: Part One: Leia's Ascension:_ It's time to see some girl power in Leia! So I wrote this fic where Leia is like the Luke in the Classical Trilogy. Watch Leia Organa rise from being a student of the University of Alderaan to the last leader of the Rebellion in this part one of the series. Throughout the ascension to her position of being the last leader of the Rebellion and the last Jedi, she had discovered her heritage; especially that she is the daughter of the famous Old Republic Hero, Anakin Skywalker. All of this happened before the rule of Emperor Vader and Prince Vader. More info when you read this story.

_Chapter One: Alderaan's Destruction_

(Remember, all of this happened during the Palaptine's rule, and the first Death Star still exists.)

Princess Leia Organa is anxious. Extremely anxious. She is sitting in her own private shuttle that will head to her home world, Alderaan. There was a feeling of that something bad, very bad will happen. It's like there will be something life changing, and Leia spent the rest of her journey mulling over what will change her life-forever. She does not like this one-bit at all. Whenever she tried to identify what will change her life forever, it danced front of her and teased her whenever she tried to grasp it. It annoyed the hell out of her.

She just had returned from her field trip, exclusively for the students of the University of Alderaan or UA. The field trip was about visiting the Imperial Senate and learning about the government and its Empire. All Leia had to do was sit in a seat and listen to a debate between two senators on the Death Star, a rumored new technological weapon that can blow up a planet. She thought it was quite riveting and interesting. Not only that, it was very, very disturbing to hear about that "technological terror." She hoped that the rumor was false about the Death Star, because she didn't like the idea of a civilization wiped out with a press of a button.

After she graduate from UA in a year, Leia will take a career in politics, maybe joining the Imperial Senate, to better the world. For her whole life, she always wanted to help people, and since she was a young girl, Leia would often volunteer to go on a charity or mercy mission to help people in need.

Because of her position as the princess of Alderaan, and her obviously noticed high intelligence, Leia was admitted into UA when she was fourteen, making her the youngest student in UA. In that college, Leia learned so much more of things than her tutors had taught her. The best thing being a student of UA is that she get to do hands-on activities, such as going on to field trips or actually engaging in the "art" of the politics without being a full-fledged politician exactly.

At the present time, Leia is staring at her window, where a view her home planet came into view.

Alderaan is a peaceful and beautiful planet, a luminous orb of blue and green planet. It is where the best scholars and students reside there or flock to there. Even Leia's school, the University of Alderaan, is one of the best colleges in the galaxy. She never knew any home like Alderaan, and Alderaan is her only and the only home in the galaxy. This is the home where she can discuss any issues with her professors after school, or just have fun with her friends in the Lower Downtown of Alderaan, a place hot for hangouts. A place she can always come home to see her parents and friends and feel the love in there. A place of her happy childhood. But little known to Leia, all of that will be shattered in the next blink of minute.

_BOOM!_

With a brilliant supernova-like explosion and a flash of white light, Alderaan just had been blown to pieces. Unseen tumultuous waves of debris had blasted in all direction, rocking Leia's shuttle and other shuttles.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Leia, pressing herself to the window.

She just had seen her worst nightmare. Her home planet is massacred and slaughtered cruelly in front of her eyes.

Suddenly, she felt dizzy and hot. There were thousands of screaming voices inside of her head. She couldn't identify who they were, but they caused her pain. Clapping her hands to her ears, she sank to the floor slowly and moaning. And then she broke down and sobbed loudly.

After several minutes of lying on the floor, Leia felt drained and exhausted. She slowly got up to look at the window for the last time. There was an ugly, gray sphere with a circular dent into it looming into her field of vision. It looked like a moon, but to Leia's knowledge, Alderaan do not have any gray moon.

Slowly, she began to feel more horrified with each passing minute when she realized what was it.

It is the Death Star. The one the two senators were debating on it. What a horrible and morbid name. But it is befitting to its uses.

So, the rumors were true after all, as Leia feared. What monster would want to destroy a planet, a peaceful planet like Alderaan? Worse, why it does have to be Alderaan, the only home and family she knew? Leia wanted to curse at the universe for its unfairness.

Leia realized what was the bad, life-changing feeling she had experienced earlier. It was the destruction of Alderaan. Definitely life changing for her.

From that moment on, Leia decided to join the Rebellion, so she can fight against the evil Empire, its evil Death Star, and its tyrannical Emperor. She will fight for justice, freedom, and democracy even it cost her life. Before, Leia did not have the guts to join the Rebellion or usually find no reason to do it. Now, she does.

AN: Whew! I hope you like it! I hope I can update soon, if time permitting.


	2. Flashback

_The Last Hope: Part One: Leia's Ascension_

By Wildchartermage

AN: Let me know what do you think of this story. I know the last chapter wasn't enough to uhhh…make the story interesting or go ahead. Anyway, read my chappie! Oh! Don't forget, to read my other story _The Empress, Jedi, & Sith 1 _if you haven't. Just click on my penname link. Sorry I hadn't updated that story for a while, but I just had a whim to do this story. I promise to try to update the other story as soon as I can!

Disclaimer applies.

**Question for you:**

In the future, if I do not update very much (likely), and when I update, I think when you read a new chapter from me, your memories may be hazy about the previous chapters. So I guess it irritates you that you had to go back and skim through the story to "get" the story before reading a new chapter. (Same thing for me). Tell me:

1) Does the summary of the previous chapter help you? (Or otherwise, I wouldn't put summaries in each chapter).

**2) Is any other way I can help you remember the previous chapters better?**

_Summary of The Last Hope **Series**:_ After killing Palaptine, Vader is now the emperor of the Empire and Luke is his heir to the Imperial throne. Rebellion is crushed, but still survives to continue to fight the Empire and its new emperor. Before that, Vader had ensnared Luke to the dark side when he ran away from Tatooine to join the Academy to be a pilot. Since Luke had fallen to the dark side, as Obi-wan and Yoda feared, the galaxy and Rebellion must hope for their last hope: Leia Organa.

_Summary of Alderaan's Destruction**(last chapter):**_ Leia was on her way to her home world from a field trip in the Imperial Senate. She is a student of the University of Alderaan currently and is not a full-fledged politician yet. Before she knew it, she witnessed the cruel slaughter and genocide of her planet. The first Death Star had obliterated the planet into nothing, and caused to give her a reason to join the Rebellion and fight against the Empire. She wants revenge for Alderaan and her dead family and friends. All of this happened during Palaptine's rule, and Luke had fallen to the dark side already. Luke is known as Prince Vader.

_**Chapter Two: Flashback**_

_Three months later…_

It has been three months since Leia joined the Rebellion, so she can fight against the Empire, and could not let the death of Alderaan be left without justice and in vain.

She didn't have a hard time finding a "recruiting" base, because her father had contacts with people in the Rebellion, which was a no surprise to her. After all those years, she secretly suspected that her father was involved in the Rebellion and the contacts confirmed that. All she had to do to find the contacts is to flip through her father's address book in his Coruscant apartment. Then pick a name that sounds familiar to her in the past life and comlink the person. Then, she's on her way to the Rebellion.

The first three months since she joined had been intense and exhilarating and nerve wrecking for her. But it's all worth it. First, Leia was sent on "mercy" missions to ship "illegal" cargoes or supplies to other bases and men.

The best thing of the missions is that she gets to fly ships, even it's loaded with illegal cargoes. Leia loves to fly ships, like it's in her blood. Whenever she flies, the blood in her veins hummed and sang joyfully.

Then, when she had proved her worth to the Alliance, Leia was sent to more serious and dangerous missions that had to involve her diplomatic and flying skills.

There was one time where Prince Vader nearly caught and sent her to jail when she was one of those "mercy" missions to ship cargoes and meet one of the Alliance's spies. Leia was never sent to meet a spy unless she can be trusted. But she had proved her worth to the Council. Leia and Prince Vader had met face to face, and to this day, she is still kind of confused over her encounter with him.

Leia had to go to one of those Imperial Bases and meet with one of the Alliance's spies in the Empire. She just obtains and passes on the information from the spy to the Council.

It's very risky, because if Leia and the spy were spied on and caught by the Imps, she would be in a jail and executed for treason, while the Alliance would lose a very valuable asset.

When she was flying to the base, a place overrun with stormtroopers and the imperial loyalists, Prince Vader's star destroyer _The Interceptor_ had popped out of nowhere and seemed hot on her tail. There was a verbal warning sent to her, telling her to pull over.

She had to stop her ship and let the stormtroopers investigate her ship, for illegal cargoes may be hidden in it.

Fortunately for her, the cargoes were placed in a new secret compartment that the stormtroopers wouldn't think of looking into it: the 'fresher.

Instead of putting under the floor, which seems too obvious to hide the cargoes, she had to be creative. So, Leia had created a hidden room behind the walls of the 'fresher. After all, no soldiers want to hang around in the bathroom and look at a person's personal items.

Throughout the process of being questioned by the stormtroopers, Leia had kept her face calm and herself poised and dignified with a bearing of a royal. She had prepared for this happenstance many months ago, so she wouldn't panic and give away herself.

"Who are you?"

"What is your business here?"

"Why are you heading to Aurora's Base?"

Those questions were fired at her rapidly, hoping to catch her off-guard. This is one of the tactics used by questioners, in order to catch them off-guard and send them into panic mode where they think they must be able answer them quickly. And leave the possibility of a slip-up from the person.

This didn't work on her anyway. Leia was trained better than that, and she recognized the tactic being used on her.

"I am Princess Leia Organa, the royal heir to the dead throne of Alderaan. I am heading to Aurora's Base because I am visiting one of my friends, an Alderaannian, " replied Leia calmly.

But she fired a question back at them, " What business you have in _my_ ship? What is the meaning of this?"

One of the stormtroopers started to reply back, but he was interrupted by a dark and silky voice, " That will be all. I will explain to the princess myself. Dismissed."

The stormtroopers went rigid, saluted, and took place by a wall.

Prince Vader was standing by the door entrance. He was dressed in black from head to toe. Obviously some clothes the best money can buy. He looked very handsome, tall, and blond with cool deep blue eyes that showed no emotion. But when Leia met his eyes, his eyes began to flicker, as if he recognized her, but they had never met each other before.

Leia should be trembling or be scared of him, for that she heard some gut wrenching stories about him from her comrades.

But strangely, she does not feel any fear of him. Instead, completeness and a sense of security and safety engulfed her. That feeling didn't happen out of nowhere, but it just appeared when Leia and Prince Vader met face-to-face.

Disturbingly, Prince Vader felt the same way. He had never felt this way before, not since he was on Tatooine living with his aunt and uncle.

He thought it was strange; he didn't know how to explain it, but when he meets his father, Lord Vader, again, Prince Vader will ask him about the strange feelings he felt. Maybe it's one of the things from the Force. Maybe his father knows something about it.

Prince Vader strode up to her confidently with an air of authority and power. Then gave her a short and formal bow and introduced himself, " Princess Leia Organa, I am Prince Vader, third in command and heir to the Imperial throne. I apologize for this disturbance. We received reports about you and, ah, your activities around the galaxy."

Prince Vader did not use "Your Highness", because, technically, they are equal in rank where they are a prince and princess. If a duke and another duke address each other, they do not use "my lord" or such thing when addressing each other; instead they address each other by their full title and name as Prince Vader did to show their respect and courtesy.

Leia gave him a short and formal bow too and replied, " Apology accepted. I have heard about you on the Holonet for a while. It was a quite sudden appearance for us. What activities did I do around the galaxy?"

"Ah well, yes. I know my appearance was sudden, but I was not revealed until the Emperor decided the time is right for me to make my appearance to the public," then Prince Vader quickly changed the topic to Leia's activities, for he doesn't like to talk much about himself and his…. past. "I've had reports that you were transporting goods to planets around the galaxy. Most unlike activity for a princess, isn't it?"

Leia detected a subtle threat from his tone and question, if she answered the question wrong, or if the prince does not like the sound of her answer. She'll be stamped as a rebel, whisked off to a jail, and await execution for treason whether she's a princess or not. She better act fast and answer right if she were get her skin out of this increasingly dangerous situation alive.

She straightened and composed herself before answering smoothly, " Why, I'm just only transporting goods for the remaining Alderaanians, since that planet was long gone. They have no home and are refugees; so as their princess, I must do my duty to my people. Now, is that what a princess would do?"

Prince Vader felt a moment of sadness and loss for the death of a great civilization. He, like his father, never liked the "technological terror" where a civilization could be obliterated with a push of a button. He could sympathize with her for the loss of her planet. If it were his home planet, no matter how much he hated it, were gone, he'll be sad. However, he does not show this on his face.

Since the princess's answer seemed to placate the prince, because he looked at her again and softly said, " Very well, I apologize for the disturbance again. Do as you should to your people."

Leia nodded her head and said, " Thank you, Prince Vader. It's been a pleasure meeting you."

"You too, " replied the prince. Then, he formally bowed to her again, for Leia is a princess and should be treated thus.

He sharply turned around to leave the ship. And stormtroopers marched after him. That was the end of the encounter between Luke and Leia. Both of them thought they probably wouldn't see each other again for a long time. But, little they did know, they will meet each other again months later.

AN: Let me know what you think of this sorta flashback chapter. And I hope you like it, and I really enjoyed writing this series. AND don't forget to answer the questions at the beginning of this chapter! I just want to enhance your experience in reading this story, and help you to remember it! I mean, I never saw any of other fics doing summaries except taking an excerpt from the previous chapter, and I thought that was quite effective. Should I do that? Let me know, please:


	3. Assigned

_The Last Hope: Part One: Leia's Ascension_

By Wildchartermage

_Summary of The Last Hope **Series**:_ After killing Palaptine, Vader is now the emperor of the Empire and Luke is his heir to the Imperial throne. Rebellion is crushed, but still survives to continue to fight the Empire and its new emperor. Before that, Vader had ensnared Luke to the dark side when he ran away from Tatooine to join the Academy to be a pilot. Since Luke had fallen to the dark side, as Obi-wan and Yoda feared, the galaxy and Rebellion must hope for their last hope: Leia Organa.

_Summary of Flashback (**last chapter**): _It has been three months since Leia joined the rebellion to avenge the death of Alderaan and her friends and families and to fight against the Empire. While the chapter is a flashback, Leia had an encounter with Prince Vader or Luke. She was suspected of smuggling illegal cargoes to other planets, he confronted her about it. And Leia assuaged him by saying it's for her people, the remaining Alderaanians. Aw, crap. I don't feel like writing summary now. Just go and read my new chappie.

AN: Thank you very much to the people who reviewed, even it was only two people. I hope you like this chapter.

Disclaimer applies.

**Chapter Three: Assigned**

_Some New Rebel Base…_

"Princess Leia Organa, we have assigned you a new mission. A mission of the utmost importance, except this time it is a little different," said Mon Mothma, the leader of the Alliance, in a shrill voice.

Leia, Mon Mothma, and the rest of the Council members, are in a designated conference room for this recent Rebel base. The room is large and rectangular. There is a horizontal steel table in front of the Council members, forming a barrier between Leia and them. However, if the base had to be evacuated, the table can fold itself into a small briefcase size with a press of a button. Harsh light hung over their heads, giving their face an unflattering glow.

Of the nine members, Mon Mothma with her coppery red hair with clear blue eyes sat in the center and exuded an air of authority and confidence. She is the lady who leads, supports, and boosts the morals of the Rebellion. Also, most people like and admire her, especially for her unwavering determination to get things done and her leadership of the Rebellion.

Mon Mothma continued, "You will be going to Tatooine to retrieve your droids that you helpfully supplied to us. We recently intercepted a transmission from Jade Star, who is aboard on the Death Star in disguise. She said she had placed the schematics of the Death Star into those droids and released them into space."

"Not only that, Jade Star told us that the Imps are chasing after her and found about those droids with the schematics. She programmed them to go to Tatooine for us to retrieve. So, we must hurry and get your droids before Vader finds them. Or everything we've worked for are all lost," said General Rieekan.

Mon Mothma added, " We have thought of several candidates, especially you, to get the droids. But we think you are the best for this mission because nobody know your droids better than you do and you have field experiences that outmatches other candidates. So, please be careful, for you are very important to us."

Leia took all of this in with a calm expression, thought about it for a moment and said,

"Fine. I will do it."

The Council members nodded and said, "Go now. Hurry before it's too late."

The young lady turned to leave, but not until she was interrupted by the Council leader, who said, "Oh one more thing. Do you know who is General Obi-wan Kenobi? I'm sure you had studied him somewhere in your studies."

"Yeah, I know who he was. He was the famous Old Republic hero and the teacher of the famous Jedi Anakin Skywalker."

"Can you find him in Tatooine? Long time ago, during the start of the Empire, he said if we ever truly need him, we could find him on Tatooine. We need his help now."

"Fine. I'll find him."

So, Leia prepared for her journey and hopped into her ship to hyperspace.

While in hyperspace, she mulled over the conversation she just had with the Council, and tried to recall more information about General Kenobi from her studies. Then, she drew up a mental list of to-dos and where to start finding him and the droids.


	4. Tatooine

_The Last Hope: Part One: Leia's Ascension_

By Wildchartermage

AN: I'm sorry that I didn't update for a long time, especially for my other fic, but in meantime, it will be updated. Summer is here and I just returned from my vacation, so I have some free time to write a chapter, but I have a lot of other things to do. So I'll write whenever I can. Reviews will be greatly appreciated. Here are two summaries to jog your memory about this story and the last chapter. It really annoys me when I had to flip back previous chapter to "get" the story, so I put summaries to save you the trouble.

_Summary of The Last Hope Series:_ After killing Palaptine, Vader is now the emperor of the Empire and Luke is his heir to the Imperial throne. Rebellion is crushed, but still survives to continue to fight the Empire and its new emperor. Before that, Vader had ensnared Luke to the dark side when he ran away from Tatooine to join the Academy to be a pilot. Since Luke had fallen to the dark side, as Obi-wan and Yoda feared, the galaxy and Rebellion must hope for their last hope: Leia Organa. (But remember, this installment of the series has Palaptine as the emperor, and Vader won't be the emperor until later.)

_Summary of Assigned (last chapter): _Mon Mothma and the council had assigned Leia to go to Tatooine to retrieve her two droids that contain the Death Star schematics, and find the Old Republic General Obi-wan Kenobi to get his help for the Alliance. Mon Mothma told her that they had received a signal from Jade Star (Can you guess who is it:P) who was a spy on the Death Star and was told that she programmed Leia's droids to escape to Tatooine, and urged them to hurry and get it before Vader gets it. And Jade Star got imprisoned for espionage. Read on.

**_Chapter Four: Tatooine_**

_Mos Eisley, Tatooine_

The heat of the midday in Tatooine hit her hard. The suns were blazing hard, beating its merciless rays on the desert and anybody unlucky to experience its rays. Stretched out from across her stood a town of Mos Eisley. A hive of scum and villains. Every race and language could be heard and seen. A shout here and there. Shoppers and venders haggled and argued over items.

Leia had never felt so hot in her life; even she's wearing all white with a hoodie and a blaster gun hidden under her white cloak. She had no idea where to start to find General Obi-wan Kenobi, but she must get to her beloved and sometimes annoying droids, Artoo and Threepio first.

Leia walked aimlessly down the dusty street, often stopping to ask the locals in Huttese to find a transportation store. They pointed out a store down the street to her, warning that the owner can be difficult and demanding. Unconcerned, she said she can handle difficult people. After all, she had plenty of experience with difficult people. The locals just shrugged and said something like "whatever."

Several entrances later, she reached the store's entrance and stepped in. There was a blue Toydarian flying to her to greet her in Huttese, "Finally, there's a customer! Welcome! What can I do for you?"

She took a look around quickly. There were dirty and old motors and items scattered around the store. You can say it looked like a dump. Leia had recognized some motors that dated back before the Clone Wars.

She asked in Huttese, "Do you have any swoop bike that I can travel across the desert?"

The blue Toydarian said, " Why, yes! Certainly, follow me."

He turned around to lead her into his garage where bikes and pods were stored behind his store. Leia was led to one of the old swoop bikes that had years of dust settled on it. Some paint was peeling and she can guess that the motor isn't working, as it should.

She turned to the Toydarian and firmly said, " Unacceptable. This bike won't last for ten minutes out in the desert, and I require one of your newest models you bought, like the ones over there."

" Those? No, they aren't new. I just kept them clean and this bike here is the same as over there. It just needs some cleaning, that's all."

"Sorry. But I have a trained eye that tells me that this bike here is a piece of junk. Those over there are new and you just bought them a while ago. If you don't let me buy it, then I will take my business elsewhere, and I suppose that Ravvik's store over there would be able to provide for my needs, " Leia slyly said. Who better to make him cave in than the mentioning of his competitor?

He threw up his hands and grumbled, "Fine. You can have those. 3000 credits for the newest model. "

"500 credits, " countered Leia.

"What? Are you trying to make me poor? I've got to make a living! 2000 credits and no more, " exclaimed the Toydarian.

"1000 credits or I'll take my business elsewhere, " threatened Leia.

He complemented it for a moment and decided that some is better than nothing, " Deal."

She smiled at him, happy that she made through this deal, and this Toydarian isn't difficult as she thought.

Out of the blue, the Toydarian asked her, " You looked like somebody who came to this shop more than 30 years ago. Do you happen to be related to her? Her name was Padme Amidol something. I don't remember her name well. "

Leia froze and took a slow deep breath. Her heart thumped louder and louder in her ears.

This might be her clue to her unknown parentage! If she resembles the woman, maybe this woman might be her mother! Children do often resemble their parents. Her father, Bail, had told her that she was adopted, but does not change that fact that Bail loved her very much. Leia since then asked her adoptive father who were her birth mother and father. He distantly said she would know in meantime, but not now. Ever since then, she always wondered who were her birth parents, and most importantly, if they are alive or dead.

"What was her name again?" earnestly asked Leia , her façade calm and composed.

He scratched his head and replied, " Uhh, well…. I think it was Padme Amidala… Yes! That's the name! Padme Amidala."

Leia had heard of that name somewhere in her lessons in the University of Alderaan, where she was learning about politics and social science.

She struggled to remember some more information about her. Let's see…she's from Naboo, definitely, because her name sounds Nabooian. Oh! She was the youngest person to become the queen of Naboo, and then became a senator when she retired from being the queen of Naboo. And…. she cleverly outmaneuvered the Nemoidians and prevented from them overtaking the planet completely when the Nemoidians invaded Naboo.

But there was a mystery that surrounded her, since her unexplained death. Her career had ended too early, and she died when she was only 28…. and her belly looked pregnant, but she had never married or any sweethearts to show to the public. Also, no cancer or any illness could be seen—she was very healthy and beautiful. To this day, if anybody still remembers her, they still speculate why she died, who was her possible lover, and had guessed that the baby died with her.

And all this information about her death and condition made her more interesting to Leia when the Toydarian mentioned her name. She thought that the baby probably survived and the baby might be her! But she got to finger some more information from this guy, who surprisingly knows about the senator in this backwater world.

" Please tell me more about her, when she came here, " quietly asked Leia.

The hovering alien scratched his head again before replying, " That was long time ago. Hmm… she was very beautiful, even my slave boy was taken with her. Oh yes, she came with two Jedi, one who took away my slave boy. That's all I remember. But I never forgot when she came back ten years after that day and…with my slave boy! I guessed they married together, if they hadn't already. They were so besotted with each other that anybody looking them can tell they're in love with each other. And my slave boy became a Jedi! A damned Jedi! "

This new piece of information about the Jedi-slave boy, and Padme being in love with this Jedi made this woman _very _intriguing to her. She thought the Jedi aren't supposed to marry or be in love with another person, but she can guess that this Jedi broke rules.

"Who was that Jedi boy?" asked Leia again.

"Oh yes. I remember him very well. He was the best slave I ever had. He was the best podracer of Tatooine. The first and only human, a nine-year old, to win the Boonta cup and brought a lot of cash for me! Those moolahs! I was well fed for a long time. He used to work in this shop, fixing anything, but I lost that bet to another Jedi who wanted to free him, but I had kept his mother. "

Leia began to get more excited and her breath began to get a little shorter. Maybe Padme Amidala and this Jedi are her parents! All Jedi were killed in the Great Purge, but Leia knew that the Jedi were good people, as her adoptive father told her about their great deeds. She clung to hope that this Jedi is still alive somewhere, likely to be in hiding.

She quickly asked him, " What was his name?"

The Toydarian suspiciously looked at her and began to fly away from her, "Why do you want to know? I've better to keep my mouth shut and keep those Imps away from me if I mention the Jedi anymore."

The girl began to protest, " But you do! Ok, yes, I was related to that lady. She's my mother and died when I was born, and I never knew my father. This Jedi might be my father. Now, _please_ tell me that Jedi's name. I promise I won't let any Imps rain on you."

Leia fibbed, because she _really_ wants to know the Jedi's name, and it would provide more clues to her parentage, if this lady and the Jedi were actually her birth parents. However, Leia had no idea that her "lie" is actually true.

The Toydarian zoomed back to her and whispered, "So it is. You wanted to know the name of your father, eh? I'll tell you. His name was Anakin Skywalker and a damned good Jedi and racer. He was known as the Hero With No Fear, back in the days of the Old Republic."

Anakin Skywalker 

The name sounded wonderful in her head, a beautiful and well-named name for a Jedi. It was kind of surprising that the Hero With No Fear might be her father; after all, her professors often talked a lot about him in their classes. Her professors are old enough to remember the days of the Old Republic.

They said he died in the Great Purge, conducted by the Sith Lord Darth Vader. Leia felt a surge of moment's hate toward this evil man, who helped Palaptine to rule the planets with an iron fist, and led to the destruction of her home world. The world cannot let such evil rule the galaxy. It's disheartening that all those Jedi were killed, but hopefully, there are still some in hiding….

With a shock, she realized that part of her job was to find General Kenobi, the teacher of Anakin Skywalker! This man would know a lot of things about her possible father.

Snapping out of it, she said, " Thank you very much for your help, _yuehshev._ I'll pay you, but please tell me one more thing before I go."

He surprisingly smiled at her and showed his rotten, brown teeth and said, " Anything for the daughter of Anakin Skywalker. He brought me a lot of cash in, back in those days. What it is you want to know?"

"Well, uhh…. Do you happen to know General Obi-wan Kenobi? He was the teacher of my father," she hesitantly asked. She doesn't trust this alien, and hoped that he won't sell out her identity and possible heritage to the Imps when she leaves this shop.

"Ah yes! He was one of that two Jedi who came here, more than 30 years ago. I have no idea. But you might want to try the Lars' homestead. Owen Lars is Anakin's stepbrother, and is living not too far from here. "

Leia's mind reeled even more. She had a uncle! Maybe. If Anakin Skywalker is her father. Either way, it will lead her to Obi-wan Kenobi, but not until she finds those droids at a certain coordinate.

Leia reached into her tunic and pulled out 1000 credits to pay the Toydarian, and an additional 300 credits for the information provided to her. On this crime-infested world, one must pay to get something even it's unasked. She now trusted him to not to say anything to the Imps, about her inquiry of the Jedi and senator.

The Toydarian smiled at her and said, "Thank you very much for coming here, daughter of Anakin Skywalker. It's not everyday that your favored slave's children come into your shop." And took the money, bowed to her graciously, and led her to her new swoop bike.

When Leia had comfortably settled into the seat, ignited the engine, and lifted the bike off the floor, the alien then gave her directions to the Lars' homestead, and when he finished, she asked him one last question, " What's your name, _yuehshev_?"

"Watto."

Nodding her thanks to him, she blasted off into the heat and soon, off to get her droids, finding the Lars, and ultimately, to General Kenobi. Then her mission will be over, once the Death Star plans are in the Alliance's hands.

AN: Hope you like this chapter. Reviews will be greatly appreciated. The word "yuehshev" is my made up Huttese word. It's a term used to address your elders respectfully. I know I should start leaving cliffhangers, but never fear, I'll do it soon.


	5. Luke & Vader

_The Last Hope: Part One: Leia's Ascension_

By Wildchartermage

AN: Thanks for the reviews and comments. This chapter will have Luke and Vader interlude! But they'll pop in and out throughout this story. Basically, this installment focus mostly on Leia, but Luke and Vader will play more important roles in later on. Oh, our favorite smuggler will appear eventually. But I don't know when. I'm making this up as I go along. :)

_Summary of The Last Hope Series:_ After killing Palaptine, Vader is now the emperor of the Empire and Luke is his heir to the Imperial throne. Rebellion is crushed, but still survives to continue to fight the Empire and its new emperor. Before that, Vader had ensnared Luke to the dark side when he ran away from Tatooine to join the Academy to be a pilot. Since Luke had fallen to the dark side, as Obi-wan and Yoda feared, the galaxy and Rebellion must hope for their last hope: Leia Organa. (But remember, this installment of the series has Palaptine as the emperor, and Vader won't be the emperor until later.)

_Summary of Tatooine (Last chapter): _Leia had arrived to Tatooine to retrieve her droids that contains the Death Star plans, and find General Obi-wan Kenobi, if possible. In Mos Eisley, she wanted to find a swoop bike to travel across the wastelands, so she went to Watto's store. In there, she negotiated with him on one of the new models, and he asked her if Leia is related to the woman who came into his shop more than 30 years ago. She doesn't really know if this woman is her mother, but "lied" and said yes. So, Watto gave her more information about her possible father. By this way, she got more clues about her parentage.

**_Chapter Five: Luke and Vader_**

"Hello, Father, " greeted Luke as he sauntered into his father's study, plopped on one of the plush chairs, and looked pointedly at him.

"Luke," acknowledged Vader. He was at his desk, working on the bureaucratic affairs or reports from his men.

As usual, his hissy respirator echoed throughout the room, whenever both of them are silent. After a pause, Luke quipped, "Father, may I ask you a question?"

"What is it?"

"Do you know Princess Leia Organa?" asked Luke.

"What about her?"

"Well…. I, uh, met her a few days ago in her ship. I suspected that she was smuggling goods for the Rebels. But she assured me that she didn't by telling me that the cargoes were for the Alderaanian refugees. My men didn't find anything illegal," said Luke.

But Luke continued, "When I laid my eyes on her, I felt this strange feeling, like it came out of nowhere. I felt…fuzzy, warm, and safe, whatever it is. Then, when I left her, it disappeared. Could it be one of these Force things, Father? If so, why her when I feel those?"

When he finished, Luke couldn't tell what his father was thinking or his expression on his hidden face.

Vader was quiet and complmentative when he took in his son's story.

Granted, his son is of the age where his hormones go out of control, but he suspected this isn't the case, so he asked a question, "Do you like her?"

"Uh…yeahh…I mean, she's very beautiful and all that, but if you are thinking along those lines; no, I do not like "like" her. If you know what I mean, " answered his son.

Vader nodded, and said, " I do not know of those feelings you exactly experienced around her. I had never heard of such case—coming from the Force. I suggest you keep your eyes open and keep your eyes on her."

"Ok, Father. I'll watch her closer. Bye."

Luke got up and left his father's study, not exactly satisfied with his father's response. But it's a start. He would move Leia up on his list of people-to-watch. There is _definitely _something about her that he couldn't place.

As for Vader, he was thinking along the same lines as Luke thought about moving her up on their lists of people-to-watch.

Indeed, Vader had thought there was something familiar about Leia. The way Leia acts, speaks, appearance, and her aura was eerily similar to somebody in his past—his past as Anakin Skywalker.

The piece of information about Leia transporting goods around the galaxy doesn't sit well with him. He knew that she is very clever and could outwit his stormtroopers and men. For all he knew, she could be hiding illegal cargoes in new places that people wouldn't think of looking in.

Yes, they will observe Princess Leia Organa much closer than before.

AN: Let me know what you think of this chapter, please. Sorry for letting it be short, but I updated anyway. You should be happy. lol.


End file.
